


Ready to jump

by Whatapun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Family meeting, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Angst, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, Sickness, Smut, Traveling, Zarya being extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatapun/pseuds/Whatapun
Summary: Will they be ready to take the next steps in their life and love?You and Zarya go through the craziness of life together.





	Ready to jump

“Zarya, please, you are being dramatic. I am perfectly fine now.”

“Net. You aren’t….”

“Mercy gave me the clear and we even went to Lucio to give me an extra boost! I am fine.” You flung yourself onto the bed, letting out a frustrated scream as your lover combed through her hair. “We can’t miss this again Zarya. You parents will think somethings wrong with me, Hell they probably do already after your last call…I mean we can just take a train or something” Sitting up, you stared down the woman in question, who in response just shook her head turning away from you.

“Net...No. Not happening. A train to the middle of Siberia; no I won’t risk your health.”

“Aleks, Sweetie...We can’t miss this. It means too much to...” You didn’t know how to finish that, it meant a lot to you, to this relationship, I mean taking your girlfriend to see her parents in Russia doesn’t happen every day. Your shoulders slumped as you started to think back at the months of planning that went into this. The events that led to her asking you to go with her. A small smile crossed your face when you remember Aleks  _approach_  to the subject.

_“Lyublyu, Can I talk to you?” Her thick Russian accent echoed through the hallway and into your ears, waking you from your nap._

_“Hmm what?” you murmured as you felt Zarya kissing up your neck to your ear, nibbling at it slightly before continuing. “Zary-” you were cut off by a wet feeling against your lips._

_“I need to ask you something,” The pink haired woman murmured in between kisses. Breaking away, your (eye colour) eyes looked up at her expectantly._

_“I want you to meet my parents”_

_“What?”_

_“In Russia…”_

You were so lost in thought you didn’t realize that your girlfriend’s curious glances directed at you. “Lepestok…” She called out, a light smirk covering her face. She crept towards you, the lioness getting ready to eat her prey, seemingly quite literally. She crawled up the bed, leaning over your body. Her smirked widened. A light shriek escaped your mouth as her attack begun. Your laughter mixed with small yelps filled the room.

“Stop, Aleks, stop please!” You yelled in between breaths. “No Zarya, please….Stop”

She slowed her attacks holding herself above you.

“You are beautiful” Your cheeks started flushing red as you looked into her deep green eyes. A look of realization struck yours.

“We are still going Zarya,” Zarya replies to this with a groan, rolling off you. You sit up, hunched over looking down.

“Mishka, please…We can reschedule, they will understand. You just got better…”

“Yes exactly. I got better. That’s the point; I want to meet your family.” You paused. Your fingers lifting and lowering the sheet, avoiding her eyes at all cost.

“Mishka, what’s the matter?” She questioned.

“Nothing…I’ll go cook some dinner” You detangled yourself from your bed sheets, strolling out as the pink haired woman called after you. None of this made sense to you, you had been ill, yes but it was never as life-threatening as Zarya made it out to be. Mercy confirmed that it was nothing to worry about and that travelling should be no problem. Besides, you’ve been better for a week now. Everything just seems a little off to you…

You started pulling things from the shelves, getting lost in the art of cooking. You mix the curry with cream, chop the vegetables, as your mind wandered into another place. Shortly into the progress, you feel strong arms wrap themselves around you. “Well, (Y/N) what is my lovely girlfriend cooking for us tonight?” she whispered into your ear. A shiver running down your back. You greeted her with silence, not ready to give in yet. “Sweetie?” Her mouth slowly kissed behind your ear and down your neck. “Lepestok…Please, talk to me”

“Do you want potatoes or pasta with the chicken?”

“Mishka, that isn’t what I meant –”

“I can always just leave it at vegetables. Maybe the pasta won’t suit your stomach.”

“(Y/N).” She said, louder this time. Her voice piercing into your skull, you spun around to met Zarya’s equally piercing eyes.

“What is the matter?” Your eyes flicker around the room. Slowly you feel a touch creeping down your arm, goosebumps following in their wake. You moved your head to meet her eyes, the knife leaving your hand and being placed next to you. Her hands leave your body and instead allow her to lean against the counter, hovering over you.

“Mishka.” She whispered softly, all thoughts of your anger leaving your body. In its place, a warmth started coursing through you.

You stood there, her arms around you, as she presses her soft lips against yours, pulling you even closer. Quickly the kiss became more aggressive and with that so did her actions. She picked you up, your legs wrapping around her waist as her hands rested on your butt.

Slowly she started to walk around the house, occasionally hitting the walls as your kisses become more heated. Your back hits a door one last time, as you realize you’ve reached your bedroom. Zarya’s face falling into your neck, continuing her attacks from before. Her lips leave marks, as she fumbles for the door, swinging it open. As you enter, she lifted you up further, your head hovering over hers.  “Hey there” you spoke, your voice filled with adoration and arousal. She smiled at the statement, her eyes returning your love. Your hands weaving through her pink fluff as you let Zarya carry you towards your bed. She threw you onto it, climbing on top of you straight after. She sat on top of your thighs, her legs on either side of you. Her hands quickly made waste of your top, practically ripping it off your body. Her lips found your neck again, making her way down. She leaves harsh bits in her wake, determined to leave hickeys on you. Now biting the space in between your breast, her mouth slowly moving over to your nipple. You moaned out her name, a groan was heard in response. You were both wearing too many clothes. You reached out, tugging at her shirt, hoping the message was clear.

“Please, Zarya” You whispered. She smiled down at you, pulling the offending material over her head.

“That better, princess?” You let out a groan in return, as she starts to kiss you again, her hands moving to play with your nipples, twisting them in between her rough fingers.

 “Fuck,” she whispered and immediately cupped your right boob as she started playing with your other nipple, mimicking her movements from before. You whimper in response, your hands making their way into her hair. Once satisfied with her work, she started making her way down your body until she reached the hem of your shorts. She slips her thumbs into the waistband, sliding it down your body. You lift your hips to help her journey. You tried to call out to her, make her go quicker, do something but your voice is trapped in your throat. Finally, she pulled them off your being, throwing them behind her.

She blows onto your, now uncovered, clit, sending an intense pleasure through your body, a moan escaping you in response. Your back slightly arching at the sensation. You look down at her, trying your hardest to glare as she smirks up at you.

“You are so wet for me Petal.” She tells you, her eyes falling back to her mission at hand.

“Zarya, please” You whine, thrusting your hips up, trying to get her to do something, anything. With one last smile, the pink hair vanishes between your legs. She flicks her tongue over your clit, giving you taste at what is to come. One of her hands comes to rest on your waist, making sure you had no escape from her attacks. She started sucking on your clit, altering between this, and teasing her tongue over your hole. You try to lift your hips, instead, you were met with her strength keeping you down. She inserted her tongue slightly into your hole, using her nose to rub your clit, adding to your already intense pleasure. Your moans become louder as you slowly come to the edge. You beg her to let you cum, your hands gripping the sheet as you almost reach that sweet release. But instead, pf that happening, Zarya stops. Only leaving her breath to give you pleasure, but nowhere near what you needed to throw you over the edge.

“Zarya?” You questioned. Your breath coming out as pants. She looks up at you, not answering your question instead she repeats her action, only this time she uses her fingers. Sliding them between your folds, her thumb slightly entering into you before she moves back up to your clit. She does for a while, till please fall off your lips.

Again a smirk crosses her face, pleased with how she can make you let go. She pushes a finger into you, stroking your g-spot. By now you had become a moaning mess, her name falling off your lips like a prayer, as Zarya returned the groans at the taste of you.

“Fuck…Zarya…Please, please let me cum” you beg, her smirk being felt against you. She added a finger, curling them against that magical spot. You scream out, as Zarya’s thrust grew faster, you find yourself on the verge again. The shame now out of the window, you beg, like your life depended on it. She gave in, taking you over the edge and beyond, as your legs shake, your back arching off the bed as your orgasm hit you. Slowly she stopped, her face emerging now covered in your juices.

“The perfect dinner, Mishka” she chuckled. You couldn’t help but return the laugh. Taking a tissue from the side table, she whips away the mess before lying down next to you. She pulls you onto her. You moan in protest but she shushes you.

Your face, now hidden her neck, sleep overcoming the two of you. Both seemingly becoming tired all of a sudden, as your combined breath and snores start echoing through the empty hallway. Sadly, your mind couldn’t get any rest. It was filled with nightmares of Zarya’s parents hating you, of your pink haired lover, leaving you and worse. Your mind was racing, chasing you, torturing you. Your body tossing, muscles cramping up, as you shot up. Your heart racing, eyes shooting across the room, as your chest raises up and down at a rate unknown to you. It took you a moment to realize you were still at home, the last of your nightmare leaving your body. Your mind not at rest yet. You didn’t know how to deal with it all, so you did what you believed to be sensible and got out of bed. Your body, as if without your command, carried you out of the room and into the hallway. The wooden floor creaking slightly under your weight. You walk past the old clock that was about to chime at 1 a.m. and into the living room. The left-over embers from the fire Zarya had made earlier for you. You walk towards the door leading to the patio, the handle cold from the night air outside. Without a second thought, you walk outside, breathing in the night.

Your absence was quickly noticed by the pink haired woman. Your movements and noise waking her from her deep slumber. Her eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness as she heard the door open. Quickly she realized it wasn’t an intruder rather her lover trying to find some rest. She swings herself out of bed, her hand reaching for her coat, which she always hungover the chair – much to your dismay. Following in your footsteps she walks into the living room, seeing you now sitting on the table outside. Your head angled up, towards the sky. As she walked closer, she could see the night reflected in your face. The peaceful nature that befell you, something she didn’t truly want to break. “You must be cold, Mishka” She whispered, her presence now known to you. Without turning towards her your response.

“I’m actually okay. Don’t worry too much about my love.” You sit up a bit, your hand blindly reaching out to your lover. She takes your hand, taking the step towards you. Her coat still hanging from under her arm.

“You are cold, Lyublyu.  ** _Here take my Jacket”_**

 ** _“I told you I’m not cold”_**  You stubbornly respond. Luckily for your health, your lover was just (if not more) as stubborn as you. You feel the soft material encompass your being, the warmth seemingly reaching seeping into your being. You sigh, only now realising how cold you truly were.

“What are you thinking about?” Zarya asked, her arm wrapping around you, pulling you into her side.

“Just us Zarya…How much I love you and I know that no matter what that won’t change.” You confess weakly, your lover staring down at you for a moment. Telling you the same, allowing the world around you to melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr https://writing-random-stuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
